


In The Woods Somewhere

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Troy Otto, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Nick Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Nick finds a case of lube while the Militia is raiding a pharmacy, now he just needs to find some alone time with Troy to use it.





	In The Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> i need a trick nsfw, top!nick in the florest, pls pls pls  
> ~~  
> I’m going to assume that typo was supposed to be forest. Though I seriously considered writing a flower shop AU just because I’m a smartass.

Nick grinned as he went to climb the old tree he’d come across while looking for a place to wait for Troy. The militia was stopped for the night at some old camp grounds, still a day’s drive from the ranch after a successful supply run. They had driven north until they found a pharmacy that hadn’t been raided yet and came away with a great haul.

The pockets of Nick’s jacket were bulging with his own random acquisitions from their run, and they caught on the branches as he tried to climb, so after a moment he decided ‘fuck it’ and took off the camo gear. Leaving him in just the white button up he’d stolen from Troy’s closet before they left, and a dark pair of jeans with his boots.

Finally free of the heavy gear, he made his way as far as he could before finding a large branch and sitting so he could see the area around him.

It was late in the year, all the trees having dropped their leaves already and making the forest look a bit spooky in the late afternoon sun.

It didn’t surprise Nick at all when he spotted Troy walking through the brush ten minutes later, looking around for him. He wasn’t as stealthy as he liked to think he was. Nick stayed silent, still grinning as he watched Troy spot his jacket then look around frantically before finally looking up.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing up there, Nick?” Troy said when he reached the base of the tree.

“Enjoying the view.” Nick replied, wiggling his eyebrows before he twisted and let himself slip off the branch so he was hanging by his hands. Troy made a sound of surprise from beneath him, but Nick ignored it in favor of focusing on climbing down the rest of the way.

“You’re gonna break your neck.” Troy chided from his place several feet below.

“Nah. Maybe a leg though if you don’t move.” Nick joked with a huff before dropping from the last branch to the ground beside Troy.

Troy just rolled his eyes and hooked his thumbs in his pockets. “Thought you said you wanted to show me what you found at the pharmacy?”

“I will, but you have to close your eyes first.” Nick said as he brushed himself off.

Huffing an impatient sigh, Troy closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “This had better be good if you’re dragging me all the way out here.”

“Oh, trust me, you’re going to like it.” Nick said, tone mischievous as he bent down and retrieved a tube from one of his jacket pockets. He slipped it into his pants pocket before turning and pushing Troy against the trunk of the tree.

The older man let out a startled noise as his back hit the base of the tree, which quickly turned into a moan when Nick leaned into him and caught his lips in a searing kiss. He slowly unzipped Troy’s jacket, pushing it off his shoulders to fall to the ground as his tongue explored Troy’s mouth eagerly.

Once the jacket was out of the way, Troy’s hands found Nick’s sides, pushing his shirt up so he could get his hands on the smooth skin underneath. He pulled Nick closer, their bodies almost flush aside for the space where Nick’s hands moved between them to unbutton Troy’s shirt.

Troy broke the kiss, biting back a groan when Nick’s lips instantly went to his throat and he bit at Troy’s pulse point. “If you wanted to bone you could have just said so instead of telling me you had something you wanted to show me.” Troy said, voice strained as Nick pushed his shirt open and started to kiss and bite his way down Troy’s chest towards his pants.

“But I did find something. It’s a surprise.” Nick said with a wink as he quickly unhooked Troy’s belt. “But you’re only gonna get it if you keep your eyes closed.” Nick added, tone teasing as he slowly unbuttoned and zipped Troy’s pants.

With a groan Troy let his head fall back against the base of the tree, his eyes closed now despite his desire to watch everything Nick was about to do.

Grinning again, Nick stood up, he took a moment to appreciate the sight of Troy, leaned back against the tree with his shirt open, pants undone and chest heaving as he tried to contain himself. The sight of him made Nick almost painfully hard, but he had a plan and he was going to stick to it. So, he put his hands on Troy’s sides and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Turn around and spread your legs.”

A shiver ran through Troy at those words and Nick could see the man fight to keep his eyes closed. He did as asked, spinning around so his arms were crossed in front of him on the tree, his forehead resting below them as he made a little show of sticking his ass out and planting his feet wide.

Nick put his hands on Troy’s shoulder blades then, running them down his back slowly until he reached his pants. He hooked is fingers in the sides, pulling them down slowly along with Troy’s boxers as he moved to kneel behind him.

“You good?” Nick asked, kissing the small of Troy’s back as he finished pulling the man’s pants down to his knees.

“Fuck yeah.” Troy said, shifting his legs a bit so his pants weren’t too tight around his knees. “You gonna just sit there and enjoy the view all day?”

With a laugh Nick brought his hands up to grab hold of Troy’s ass cheeks. He gave them a squeeze, loving the way Troy pushed back into his hold a little before he spread them wide and delved forward without hesitation.

Troy let out an obscene moan as Nick’s tongue circled his rim slowly before pushing inside. They’d done this before, maybe a dozen times, and every time it made Troy feel light headed and hard enough to cut glass.

As Nick distracted Troy with his mouth, he snuck a hand down to pull the tube of lube from his pants pocket. He clicked the cap open when Troy let out another moan, and kept the man distracted with a twist of his tongue as he carefully spread lube on two fingers. It was the warming kind, and he couldn’t wait to hear the noises Troy would make when he got his fingers into him.

Much to Troy’s displeasure, after a particularly deep thrust of his tongue, Nick pulled away. He moved to stand, his clean hand going to Troy’s back to keep him pressed to the tree. “Ready for your surprise?”

Troy groaned. “It had better be worth it.” He said, breath ragged.

“Oh, it is.” Nick said, bringing one lube slicked finger to Tory’s rim and pushing it in easily.  

Troy gasped, pushing back against the finger that was now slowly moving in and out of him. After a moment the wetness at his entrance started to grow warm, and his eyes snapped open in shock. “What the hell?”

Nick chuckled, adding the second finger and moving them both at a steady pace. “Warming lube. Found a whole case of it.” He said with a twist of his fingers.

Another moan ripped from Troy’s throat as Nick’s fingers found his prostate and started to rub it with every thrust. “F-fuck… Please tell me that means what I think it does…”  

With a grin Nick leaned in close, his lips beside Troy’s ear as he spoke next. “I’m gonna fuck you so good.” He promised, scissoring his fingers now and enjoying the moan it earned him.

Troy practically melted as Nick continued to finger and tease him well past being ready. By the time Nick finally removed his fingers Troy was leaning heavily against the tree, his whole body heaving with every breath.

Pleased with himself, Nick quickly undid his pants and let them drop to his ankles as he slicked his aching cock up with a generous amount of lube before tossing the bottle in the direction of his jacket. “You still good?” He asked as he put one hand on Troy’s hip and lined himself up with Troy’s entrance with the other.

“I won’t be if you keep asking stupid questions instead of fucking me.” Troy said, no real heat to his words.

“Well, since you asked sooo nicely.” Nick said with a roll of his eyes before thrusting into Troy with one smooth roll of his hips. He bit back a groan at the feel of Troy’s body enveloping him. They’d only done this once before, and it had been short lived because spit isn’t the best lube in the world.

Once he was fully inside Troy, he let his head fall forward, forehead resting in the space between Troy’s shoulders as they both struggled to catch their breath. After a moment, he pulled back, both hands finding Troy’s hips as he began to rock his own in small thrusts. Testing the waters.

Troy groaned, pushing himself away from the tree a bit and turning his head to look at Nick over his shoulder. “Come on, Nicky. Don’t go easy on me this time.” He panted, mouth falling open in a silent moan at a hard thrust from Nick.

“Now why would I go easy on you?” Nick asked with a smirk before pulling back to the point where just the head of his cock was inside Troy before slamming forward. The strangled moan it earned him was enough to make him almost cum right then.  

Nick bit his lip as he set a fast pace, one arm wrapping around Troy’s waist and holding him close while Troy used his arms to support their weight against the tree. The hand he’d used to finger Troy and lube himself up found its way to Troy’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts now.

“You gonna cum for me, Troy?” Nick asked, breath hot in Troy’s ear as he continued to thrust into him harshly.  

Troy managed a nod, too far gone to speak as he felt his orgasm approaching.  

Nick bit at Troy’s neck again, his thrusts growing sloppy as he felt himself getting close. “Come on, Troy. Want you to cum for me.” Nick panted against Troy’s throat.

With a few more well angled thrusts and a tight stroke of Nick’s hand, Troy came with a loud groan, his body shaking and his hole clenching tightly around Nick’s cock.

Nick did his best to fuck Troy through his orgasm, but the tightness of his body and the sounds Troy made were too much and he came with a gasp, panting into Troy shoulders as he gave a few last thrusts before slumping against the other man’s back.

Neither one of them moved for a long moment, both too spent and wrung out to do anything but breathe heavily.

“Nick… No, offence, but I’d like to sit down for a while now.” Troy said with a chuckle.

Rolling his eyes, Nick stood up straight and pulled out of Troy with a groan. “You sure you can sit after that?” He teased, giving Troy’s ass a slap before he reached for his jacket.  

While Troy stood up straight and groaned as he stretched his arms above his head, Nick pulled a package of tissues from one of his pockets and tossed it at Troy with a grin.  

Troy looked down at the package and laughed. “Look who’s turning into a regular boy scout. You got trail mix in there too?” He asked as he started to clean himself up.

“No, but I’ve got about a dozen bags of m&m’s and some beef jerky.” Nick said with a grin as he pulled his pants up and moved to take a seat on the ground.

Troy barked a laugh at that. “You been holding out on me?”

“I was saving them for an after-sex snack.” Nick countered, pulling a bag of candy from his jacket and ripping into it.

Troy rolled his eyes and finished getting dressed again before coming to sit beside Nick. He winced as he sat down, earning a grin from the other man. “Don’t be smug, Nicky. Next time it’s my turn to top.” He said before grabbing the bag out of Nicks hand and popping a few of the brightly colored candies into his mouth.

Nick just continued to grin. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
